Bump in the night
by rosebud171
Summary: Abbey though the Spank Happy Vampires before but now it's Hailey and Yoon-Hee's turn to face them.What will happen? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Bump in the night

Hey everyone this is my second KND fanfic in this one, this involves a villain that dresses like Count Dracula and spanks kids for being bad. It's Count Spankulot and he wants revenge for what Hailey did, by spanking Sector V, with his bare hands. It's from the episode, Operation L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., but I've only seen this episode in Spanish and I read this on the KND wiki. Plus I've seen the play through on KND videogame where Numbuh 4 fights the Watch Bots and fights The Spank Happy Vampire army. I've just seen bits and pieces from it some please don't flame me, I'm just going by what I've seen. And no this won't be, Bump in the night by the All Stars. But I hope you enjoy any way.

It was Wednesday at school and it was lunch time. Hailey sat by herself but Yoon-Hee came to sit with her. "Hi Hailey can I sit here with you"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Sure". Hailey said smiling. "I have something I wanna tell you". Hailey said excited. "What is it? Is your mom pregnant"? Yoon-Hee asked smiling. "What? No, I joined the Kids Next Door"! Hailey said happy. "Oh that's great news! What code Numbuh are you"? Yoon-Hee asked happy to. "7". Hailey said. "Cool so your Numbuh 7"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Yep maybe you can join the Kids Next Door to". Hailey said. "Oh I don't know if I'm KND material". Yoon-Hee said unsure.

"Oh come on your totally KND material girl". Hailey said. "Well I'm kinda of a chicken". Yoon-Hee said. "You were brave in Sector C.A.T.". Hailey said. "I'm only brave when I have to be but I mean you aren't afraid of anything, your Ms. Warrior Princess". Yoon-Hee said. "I was scared when Sector C.A.T. got destroyed and I was so afraid of you getting hurt and maybe dead". Hailey said glum. "I was afraid to for you and how bad and sad were you, after that happen". Yoon-Hee said slightly smiling. Hailey wanted to change the subject. "Hey I have something I wanna ask you". Hailey said. "What is it"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Would you like to come over after school and go see the Sector V tree house"? Hailey asked. "Oh that'd be cool and it'd be an honor but I have to ask my parents first". Yoon-Hee asked. "Oh okay I understand". Hailey said taking a bite of her sandwich.

After school Hailey headed over to the tree house and its 5:30 in the afternoon. "Okay this should be it". Hailey said standing outside the tree house. Yoon-Hee walked up behind and touched her shoulder. "Hello"? Hailey asked unsure that was Yoon-Hee behind her. "Guess who"? Yoon-Hee asked playfully. "Hey Yoon-Hee, what did your parents say"? Hailey asked. "They said yes". Yoon-Hee said happy. "Cool now how do we get in"? Hailey asked trying to find a way in the tree house. "Hey I found a way come on". Yoon-Hee said going in and Hailey following her. They found an elevator they went in.

It led them to the main part of the tree house. "Hello anyone here"? Yoon-Hee called out but no one answered. Just then an alarm went off and thought Yoon-Hee and Hailey were teenagers. "Teenager alert, teenager alert"! The loud alarm said. "Woah wait a minute were not teenagers"! Hailey said. "Yeah my friends new to Sector VEEEEEEE"! Yoon-Hee said screaming while a net caught them and held them up in the air. "Well that's just great". Hailey said in the net. The KND gang came out with there weapons thinking there were teenagers. "Alright teenager's get ready to feel the pain"! Numbuh 1 said. "Uh where are the teenagers"? Numbuh 2 asked. "I guess we scared them off". Numbuh 4 said chuckling.

"Uh up here and were not teenagers". Yoon-Hee said in the net with Hailey. They looked up and saw the kitty girls in the net. "Uh hahahaha sorry about that I guess the computers got some bugs". Numbuh 2 said. "Get them down Numbuh 2". Numbuh 1 said. "I'm on it". Numbuh 2 said getting the girls down. "WOAH"! They yelled coming down. "Ow". Hailey said getting up from the net. "That net really gave me a wedgie". Yoon-Hee said getting up. Once the girls got up Numbuh 1 came up to them and said. "Hello Hailey I'm glad you came and I see you brought Yoon-Hee. As a new member of Sector V, we like to give you and Yoon-Hee a tour of our tree house". Numbuh 1 said smiling.

"Cool! Where do we start"? Yoon-Hee asked excited. "Follow me baby". Numbuh 5 asked leading the way of the tour. The girls followed Numbuh 5 but were very unaware that Count Spankulot was watching them. "I'll have my revenge on them and make my them my spank happy vampires MAWHHAMAMA"! He said laughing. "Did you hear something"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Not really, no". Hailey said. "Numbuh 5 didn't hear anything either". Numbuh 5 said. "Maybe it's just the wind outside or something". Hailey said. "Maybe". Yoon-Hee said. "I'll be right back". Numbuh 5 said going to the bathroom. "Okay". They said.

"What do think of this tree house"? Hailey asked Yoon-Hee. "It's very nice and big to". Yoon-Hee said. Hailey tripped and files of adult villains went flying everywhere. "Whoops". Hailey said getting up from the ground. "Are you okay"? Yoon-Hee asked. "I'm fine thank you". Hailey said picking up the files with Yoon-Hee helping her. They missed one though. "We missed one". Yoon-Hee said putting the files away. "Don't worry I got. Count Spankulot hmmm why does that name sound familiar"? Hailey asked herself. "Maybe it's a new rock band from Switzerland". Yoon-Hee said. "I highly doubt that". Hailey said opening the file. Hailey nearly gasped at the profile picture.

"Oh". Hailey said gasping. "What's wrong"? She asked. "I remember this guy he was spanking those kids and I roughed him up". Hailey said. "This guy sounds pretty creepy. What does he do"? Yoon-Hee asked. "He spanks kids for being naughty and turns other kids into something called Spank Happy Vampires". Hailey said reading the file. "What are Spank Happy Vampires"? Yoon-Hee asked. "There Count Spankulot's vampire slaves or something like that". Hailey said. "Oh". Yoon-Hee said.

Later it was 7:30 at night and Count Spankulot was ready for his revenge. The computer tracked down an intruder in the tree house. "Hey Numbuh 1 come here". Numbuh 2 said. "What is it Numbuh 2"? Numbuh 1 asked. "The computer tracked down an intruder in the tree house. I can't see who it is". Numbuh 2 said. "It looks like Count Spankulot"! Numbuh 1 said shocked. Everyone shivered in fear. "Lockdown the tree house until morning"! Numbuh 1 ordered. "What"? Hailey asked shocked. "Why unitl morning"? Yoon-Hee asked worried.

"To keep the intruder locked in so he can't get out". Numbuh 1 said. "Can I at least call my mom? Telling her about this"? Hailey asked. "Me too can I"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Sure there's a phone over there". Numbuh 1 said pointing to the phone. "Great thanks". Hailey said. After Hailey and Yoon-Hee called there families telling them about the solution, everyone had there weapons. Hailey and Yoon-Hee were upstairs were the TV was. "Hailey I'm scared". Yoon-Hee said with her bow n arrows. "Don't worry if Count Spankulot wants to spank you, he'll have to get threw me first". Hailey said making her feel better. Yoon-Hee smiled at her friend. 45 minutes later nothing happen it was deadly quiet, the girls decided to go check but then they heard a big thump. "What was that"? Yoon-Hee asked slightly scared. "It sounded like it came from downstairs". Hailey said with her swords. The girls quietly went down stairs hoping nobody would hear them. Hailey stuck her head out to see what was going on.

"What the"? Hailey asked shocked with wide eyes. "What is it"? Yoon-Hee asked worried. "Come see it's Numbuh's 1,2,3 and 4". Hailey said. "What are they doing"? Yoon-Hee asked. "I don't know I can't tell". Hailey said then they heard them. "Hello whose there"? Numbuh 1 asked as a Spank Happy Vampire. "Oh no". They both said. Then a great wind pulled them to the room. Numbuh 1 and his friends were Spank Happy Vampires except Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 1"? Hailey asked slightly scared. "What happen to you"? Yoon-Hee asked scared.

End of chapter one. Like it so far? Will Hailey or Yoon-Hee be turned into Spank Happy Vampires to? Read and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part2 of Bump in the night will Hailey or Yoon-Hee be turned into Spank Happy Vampires? Read and find out.

Yoon-Hee hid behind Hailey's back, Hailey was slightly scared by Numbuh 1's appearance. He looks like _Nosferatu. _"Are you okay"? Hailey asked slightly scared. "I'm fine Hailey MAHWWMMAA". Numbuh 1 laughed evilly. "You sound like _Count Dracula_ dude". Hailey said. "Yeah and you look scary". Yoon-Hee said scared. "That's because were Spank Happy Vampire's kitties". Numbuh 2 said evilly. "We spank kids who've been very bad and you to need to be punished. Isn't that Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey"? Numbuh 3 asked her rainbow Monkey who tuned it's head and looked at them in a creepy way. Hailey and Yoon- Hee could feel chills go down there backs.

Hailey got out her swords and held them out. "Back you bloodsuckers. Back I say"! Hailey said with Yoon-Hee still behind her back. "Blood suckers? Blood suckers"? The vampire Wally asked with a Romanian accent. "Well duh isn't that what Spank Happy Vampires do"? Hailey asked. "Silly girl we don't wanna drink your icky blood". Numbuh 4 said. "We vant to spank your butts". Numbuh 1 said shirking evilly. Numbuh 1 flew down and caught Hailey and held her tightly in the air in his arms.

"YOON-HEE HELP"! Hailey screamed while Nigel Spankulot held her close. "You'll be okay don't worry". Yoon-Hee said with her bow and arrows out. "No she won't I'll spank her hard until she can't walk". He said shirking evilly. "Do something"! She yelled in fear. "What"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Anything"! Hailey called down. Yoon-Hee thought about it and got it. "Hey Hailey where's your ipod"? Yoon-Hee asked. "In my backpack over there. Why"? Hailey asked still in Nigel's grasp. Yoon-Hee ran and got it out she decided to sing _Somebody to love_ by _Queen. _The singing could snap everybody out of it .

Yoon-Hee:

Can anybody find me somebody to love? Ooh ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh, each morning I get up I die a little. Can barely stand on my feet.

Hailey:

Take a look at yourself, take a look in the mirror and cry and cry. Lord what you're doing to me yeah, yeah. I have spent all my years believing you. But I just can't get no relief Lord.

Both:

Somebody, somebody, ooh, somebody, somebody.

Yoon-Hee:

Can anybody find me somebody to love? Yeah I work hard.

Hailey:

He works hard.

Yoon-Hee:

Every day of my life. I work till I ache my bones, at the end of the day (at the end of the day). I take home my hard earned pay all on my own.

Hailey:

I go down on my knees and I start to pray. Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord, somebody, somebody, ooh somebody, please can anybody find me somebody to love?

Yoon-Hee:

He works hard everyday (everyday). I try and I try and I try but everybody wants to put me down, they say I'm going crazy.

Hailey:

They say I got a lot of water in my brain. Ah, I got no common sense.

Yoon-Hee:

I got nobody left to believe in.

Hailey:

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Both:

Ooh Lord, ooh somebody, ooh somebody. Anybody find me somebody to love? Can anybody find me someone to love?

Hailey:

Got no feel, I got no rhythm. I just keep losing my beat.

Yoon-Hee:

You just keep losing and losing.

Hailey:

I'm ok, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright). I ain't gonna face no defeat, I just gotta get out of this prison cell. One day I'm gonna be free Lord!

Both:

Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love, find me somebody, find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love, find me somebody, find me somebody to love. Find me somebody to love, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody. Somebody find me somebody, find me somebody to love.

Hailey:

Can anybody find me?

Yoon-Hee:

Somebody tooooo…loveeeeeeeeeeee! Find me somebody to love, find me somebody, find me somebody to love.

Hailey:

Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love. Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love.

Both:

Love, love, love, find me, find me find me, love.

They sang and hoping the song would work, it seemed to for 20 seconds. "Hailey? Yoon-Hee? What's going on"? Numbuh 1 asked in his normal voice. "You've been turned into a Spank Happy Vampire". Hailey said. "Yeah you and your friends". Yoon-Hee said. Then Nigel turned back into a Spank Happy Vampire. "HAHAHAH! Did you honestly think singing and dancing could save you"? He asked as a Spank Happy Vampire. "Yes". Yoon-Hee mumbled.

"Still I've admit good try". Numbuh 4 said. "Now where was I? Oh yes spanking you, your shirt say's bite me. But instead I'll spank you hard with my bare hand"! He said still holding Hailey. "No"! Hailey screamed. Yoon-Hee fired a bow n arrow at him that he dropped Hailey. "Ahhh! Thanks Yoon-Hee". Hailey said smiling. "Your welcome". Yoon-Hee said smiling. "Get them"! Numbuh 1 said. "Run"! Hailey said running. Numbuh 5 came out of an elevator and saw Hailey and Yoon-Hee running in fear.

"Guys, guys what's wrong"? Numbuh 5 asked them. "Numbuh 1's gone insane"! Yoon-Hee said scared. "He Numbuh's 2,3,&4 have been turned into Spank Happy Vampires". Hailey said. "Oh no not again". Numbuh 5 said getting out her spanker. "This has happen before"? Hailey asked shocked. "Yep Count Spankulot, did this to them". Numbuh 5 said. "I knew it"! Yoon-Hee said. "Very clever Numbuh 5 but you've been bad to". Numbuh 1 said almost spanking her but got hit by the spanker. "Oh no you don't"! She said hitting him with the spanker. "OW"! He said face planting the wall.

"What are we gonna do then"? Yoon-Hee asked scared. "Follow me". Numbuh 5 said. They ran to the stairs but Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 caught her. "Got ya"! Numbuh 4 said shirking. "ABBY"! They yelled trying help her but couldn't. "Hailey take my spanker your gotta need it"! Numbuh 5 said and was about to be spanked by Numbuh 1. "What about you"? Yoon-Hee asked scared. "Don't worry about me girl, once I get turned into a Spank Happy Vampire run"! She said then got spanked and turned into a Spank Happy Vampire.

"Numbuh 5"? Hailey asked nervously. "Yes girl? I'm alright hehehehe". Numbuh 5 said now as a Spank Happy Vampire. "Why don't you wacko's pick on someone whose your size"? Hailey asked brave. "Let me think like you too"? Numbuh 1 asked shirking. "Whoops". Hailey mumbled. They started to run up the stairs where the TV was. "AHHHHHH"! Yoon-Hee screamed running with Hailey. They ran up the stairs but Nigel Spankulot grabbed Yoon-Hee by her tail and almost spanked her. "Hailey"? Yoon-Hee called. "Huh"? Hailey asked. "Ahhh help"! Yoon-Hee said in Numbuh 1's grasp. Hailey quickly ran down and helped her by getting her cat claws out and scratched his cheek but she doesn't mean it. Numbuh 1 let out a spin tingling vampire hiss. The scratch observed in his cheek meaning it disappeared.

They ran up to the stairs and opened the door to the room. "Come on Hailey hurry there coming"! Yoon-Hee said running. "Hurry get the door"! Hailey said going in the room with Yoon-Hee and shut the door. Hailey locked it but it wasn't enough she put a chair in front of it to hold them off. They stepped back out of breath. They ran behind the couch and hid. "Hailey I'm scared". Yoon-Hee said frighten as ever. "Don't worry I'm here, I'll protect you". Hailey said hugging her. Yoon-Hee found one of Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkey and held it against her chest, it was light purple. Yoon Hee what are you doing"? Hailey asked.

"I just need something soft and huggable to hold right now". She said holding the Rainbow Monkey to her chest. "Okay". Hailey said smiling sweetly.

End of chapter 2. OOOOHHH scary see what happens in chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to part 3 of Bump in the night. Enjoy :D

The girls hid for 45 minutes and it was 10:30 at night. "How long do you think it'll be before everyone turns back to normal"? Yoon-Hee asked still holding the Rainbow Monkey. "I don't know it could take all night". Hailey said. "Awww". Yoon-Hee said disappointed. "What are we gonna do"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Well we can't go down stairs because there they'll be, waiting for us". Hailey said. "Well I have an idea". She said. "What"? Hailey asked. "We could talk about our most embarrassing moments ever". Yoon-Hee said smiling. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually". Hailey said smiling.

The girls confessed there most embarrassing moments in there kitty-cat lives. "Well there was this one time when I was 4. My dad before he went in the military last year, took me and my sisters to a pool and they had that chemical whenever someone pees in the pool. I drank a lot of orange juice and I peed in the pool and it was blue". Hailey said. Yoon-Hee slightly giggled at that. "What"? Hailey asked slightly smiling. "It just funny that's all". Yoon-Hee said giggling. "Okay about you"? Hailey asked joking. "Well for Hanukkah one year, when I was 5 I spilled blue paint all over my cat tail and me. I walked around the Hanukkah party at my aunt's house looking like a _Smurf. _"Wow". Hailey said snickering.

"Do you know the song _ABC_ by the _Jackson 5_"? Hailey asked. "Um hm". Yoon-Hee said smiling. "Wasn't that Michael Jackson as a kid like us"? Yoon-Hee asked. "Yep". Hailey said smiling. "I felt bad for him. His Appa was mean to him". Yoon-Hee said. Yoon-Hee would always call her parents Eomma and Appa because that's the Korean worlds for mom and dad. Hailey always hears that whenever she talks about her parents or any family member. She only calls her aunt, Imo whenever she travels to South Korea with her. Hailey started to sing to ABC.

Hailey:

Ah buh, buh, buh, buh-buh. Ah buh, buh, buh, buh-buh. You went to school to learn girl, what you never, never knew before. Like I before E except after C, why 2 plus 2 plus 4.

Yoon-Hee:

Na,na,na I'm gonna teach you (teach you, teach you). All about love girl (all about love), sit yourself down, take a seat. All you gotta do is repeat after me.

Both:

A.B.C. easy as 123 oh simple as Do, re, mi. A.B.C. 123 baby you and me girl. A.B.C. easy as 123, oh simple as Do, re, mi, A.B.C. 123 baby and me girl. Come on let me love you just a little bit, I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out. Come on, come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about.

They sang but got cut off by Yoon-Hee. "Hey what was that"? She asked. "I didn't hear anything unless it was a big, scary, hungry monster! BAHWHAAHAH"! Hailey said with a flash light under her chin and fake evil laughing. "AHH"! Yoon-Hee said screaming. "Got ya". Hailey said giggling. "That wasn't funny". Yoon-Hee said. "Oh come I'm kidding around". Hailey said hugging her. "Well okay". Yoon-Hee said smiling and hugging her. Then came big thump and it wasn't Hailey this time.

"What was that"? Hailey asked. "Oh no you don't I'm not falling for that again". Yoon-Hee said. "No this time I'm not kidding". Hailey said. The girls got up to the door and wondered who it was but unknown that was Nigel Spankulot and his Spank Happy Vampire army. "Oh on"! Hailey said scared. "What? What is it"? Yoon-Hee asked worried. "It's-it's-it's". Hailey said shuttering normally she doesn't do that when she's scared. "It's what"? Yoon-Hee asked scared. "Spank Happy Vampires"! Hailey said getting out her ninja swords. "I'm scared"! Yoon-Hee said getting out her bow and arrows.

"Oh girls guess who"? Nigel Spankulot asked scarring them. "That's right it's me and I'll break down the door". He said shirking. "Aaa"! They screamed. Nigel punched the door, the girls were terrified. "Numbuh 1 it's us"! Hailey said trying to snap him out of it but failed. Numbuh 1 spanked one part of the door and it made a big gap and he stuck his head in and looked at his scared pray, shirking and said. "Hereeeeeee's Numbuh 1"! He said shirking like in the _Shining_. "Ahh"! They screamed. Numbuh 1 tried to open the door. Yoon-Hee fired a bow n arrow at him.

Numbuh 1 yelped in pain. The girls looked over at the door to see if they were gone. "Did that do it"? Hailey asked looking at the door. "I think so. Maybe we should go downstairs". Yoon-Hee said. "Are you out of your mind"! Hailey asked scared. "Maybe there back to normal". Yoon-Hee said going down stairs slowly. "Alright if you say so". Hailey said going with her. "I say so". Yoon-Hee said. Hailey and Yoon-Hee went down stairs and wondered if there gone, they seem to be. "Are they gone"? Hailey asked.

"I think so". Yoon-Hee said. They walked out but it was a trap, the Spank Happy Vampires jumped out at them. "BOOOOO"! Numbuh 4 said as a Spank Happy Vampire. "DAAHHH"! Yoon-Hee said. "What's wrong"? Hailey asked worried. "Spank Happy Vampires"! Yoon-Hee yelled. "HAAAHHHAAA"! Numbuh 2 said evilly. "AH"! Hailey yelled. "BOO"! Numbuh 3 and 5 said. "AH"! Hailey and Yoon-Hee said holding each other. Numbuh 1 jumped out of nowhere and was floating in the air. "Hello ladies". Numbuh 1 said hissing like a snake with a dry throat.

"What do you want from us"? Hailey asked still holding Yoon-Hee. Just then Count Spankulot flew down quick as lighting. Hailey couldn't say a word, Yoon-Hee was just speechless as ever. "It's not what we want from you it's what I want". Count Spankulot said. "Your Count Spankulot". Yoon-Hee said scared. "Right you are kitties, I want revenge". He said. "For what"? Hailey asked. "For beating me at the, KND Museum". He said. "You were spanking those kids you deserved it". Hailey said mad. "Yeah"! Yoon-Hee said mad to. "Silence! You too need to be punished come here"! He said then jumped toward Yoon-Hee. "AHH"! Yoon-Hee said screaming. Hailey pushed Yoon-Hee out of the way.

"Hailey"! She said worried and trying to pull her away from Count Spankulot . "Don't worry about me just run, once I'm a Spank Happy Vampire to. Run for your life"! Hailey said then got spanked by Count Spankulot. Hailey quickly pushed Yoon-Hee off her. Yoon-Hee ran faster than usual. "All that leaves is Yoon-Hee". Numbuh 3 said as a Spank Happy Vampire. "Right you are girl let's get her". Numbuh 5 said shirking. They ran after her. "You can't escape sucker"! Numbuh 5 said flying and chasing her. "Go away"! Yoon-Hee said scared. "Don't think so". Numbuh 3 said shirking. Yoon-Hee hand started to sweat so hard her ring slipped off her finger but didn't know.

"Do you think she'll come back"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Oh she will beside she forgot her wedding ring". Numbuh 1 said holding the ring and floating. "I think I lost them". She said out of breath. "Now where am I gonna hide"? She asked herself then found a little door. "Bingo". She said then climbing in the door. There was a little space behind the door like a box.

Yoon-Hee's POV

I waited for a sign or maybe for a miracle, I must've been in here about 2 hours. I was afraid to make a sound and was afraid to sway my tail, afraid it might give me away. It seemed quiet to quiet maybe there gone. I decided to come out and see. Everything was dark and silent I crawled out and found a window. It was about 1 in morning and I was very tired. Also it was a beautiful night but it was also a scary night. I got on my knees and held my hands together, making it look like I was praying. As a Korean Jew I pray in Korean or Hebrew but I don't speak Hebrew. I wanted to sing like I meant it, the song I'm going to sing is a song called _Papa_. It sung by some lady named _Barbra Streisand_, never heard of her but this song is really beautiful.

Yoon-Hee:

Goooooooood, our heavenly father. Ohhhhhhh Gooood, and my father who is also in heaven. May the light of this flickering candle, illuminate the night like your spirit illuminates my soul. Papa can you hear me? Papa can you see me? Papa can you find me in the nightttttt? Papa are you near me? Papa can you hear me?

Yoon-Hee

Papa can you help me not be frightened? Looking at the skies I seem to see a million eyes, which ones are yours? Where are you now that yesterday has waved goodbye and closed its doors? The night is so much darker. The wind is so much colder, the world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone.

Yoon-Hee:

Papa please forgive me try to understand me. Papa don't you know I had no choice. Can you hear me praying? Anything I'm saying? Even though the night is filled with voices? I remember everything you thought me, every book I've ever readdddddd! Can all the words in all the books help me to face what lies ahead?

Yoon-Hee:

The trees are so much taller and I feel so much smaller. The moon is twice as lonely and the starts are half as bright. Papa how I love you, Papa how I need you. Papa how I miss you kissing me good nightttttttttttt.

She sang and had a few tears ran down her face. Then it hit her.

Yoon-Hee's POV

I had a few tears run down my cheeks then it hit me. That's it! The real weapon wasn't Hailey's swords or my bow n arrows. It was my heart and my voice. Sometimes a real good deep talking or a good sweet song could help the one you love. I know singing didn't work before but I wanna try again.

End of chapter 3. That was kinda emotional wasn't it? The song Papa is from some musical called Yentl.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final chapter of Bump in the night. Will Yoon-Hee save her friends or is she doomed?

Yoon-Hee thought about what song to sing and got it. "I could sing _Don't Stop_ that could really snap everyone out of it". Yoon-Hee said. She was ready and brave to face them again, Yoon-Hee took a deep breath and stepped out. Yoon-Hee walked out and found Nigel Spankulot holding her ring. "Hello Yoon-Hee. Looking for this"? He asked shirking and holding the Korean wedding ring in his hand.

"My ring! How did? It must've slipped off when I was running". Yoon-Hee said. "Where's Hailey"? She asked. "Here she is and she's one of us now". Numbuh 5 said. Hailey was a Spank Happy and she looked kinda scary. Her eyes were pitch black, her outfit was a red and black lace tank top that showed her stomach, a blood red mini skirt with ripped black leggings, black boots, fingerless black leather gloves, a black and red vampire cape that had a pendent that had the number 7 on it. Her hair was spiky and had vampire fangs and had a Romanian accent.

Hailey looked like something out of the movie _Lost Boys_ and looked like a female _Kiefer Sutherland_. "I'm Hailey Spankulot and I come out in the night and spank children, who've been naughty and you've been very naughty my sweet friend". Hailey Spankulot said with a Romanian accent. Hailey lunged forward to spank Yoon-Hee with her bare hand but Yoon-Hee dodged it. "Hailey your my friend you'd never spank another child ever. Please your true and kind to me. Snap out of it, Count Spankulot did this to you and all of you". Yoon-Hee said trying to snap them out of it.

"You can't save you stupid girl, she's one of us now". Nigel Spankulot said laughing evilly. "Well maybe this can work". Yoon-Hee said acting brave and played music and was ready to sing.

Yoon-Hee:

If you wake up and don't wanna smile. If it takes just a little while, open your eyes and look at the day. You'll see things in a different way. Don't stop thinking about tomorrow, don't stop it'll soon be here, it'll be better than before. Yesterday's gone yesterday's gone. Why not think about times to come and not about the things that you've done? If your life was bad to you.

Yoon-Hee:

Just think what tomorrow will do, don't stop thinking about tomorrow. Don't stop thinking about tomorrow, don't stop it'll soon be here better than before, yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. All I want is to see you smile, if it takes just a little while. I know you don't believe that it's true, I never meant any harm to you.

Yoon-Hee:

Don't stop thinking about tomorrow, don't stop it'll soon be here, it'll be better than before. Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. Don't stop thinking about tomorrow, don't stop it'll soon be here, it'll be here better than before. Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone ooooooh don't you look back, ooooooh don't you look back.

The Spank Happy Vampires couldn't help but smile at Yoon-Hee's song. Even Numbuh 1 smiled to where his fangs were showing. "Yoon-Hee is that you"? He asked. "Yes it's me Nigel". She said smiling sweetly. "Please help me and help us". He said. "Yeah Yoon-Hee I know you can do it". Hailey said normal. "I will, I won't let you down". Yoon-Hee said proud. But it was all a trick. "HAHAAAHHA got ya". Hailey said as a Spank Happy Vampire again. "Oh no"! Yoon-Hee said scared. "Your so stupid spanking you should be easy". He said shirking at her. Yoon-Hee ran from side to side dodging every move the Spank Happy Vampire army threw at her. But Numbuh 1 blocked her path and flew around her in a circle it was really fast.

Yoon-Hee started to breathe in very deep like she was choking. Yoon-Hee has asthma she gets asthma attacks whenever someone runs around her to fast and when there's dirty air. She held her hand against her throat and was on the ground. "Numbuh 1 stop please"! Yoon-Hee said having an asthma attack and couldn't breathe. Numbuh 1 just shirked and chuckled evilly. Her inhaler slipped out of her pocket. It was white. Yoon-Hee quickly grabbed it and took a deep breath from it and was better. "That wasn't very nice". Yoon-Hee said. She found a dead end and was scared as ever and tired.

"Oh no not now"! Yoon-Hee said out of breath. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty". Numbuh 1 said in a very creepy voice. "Go away! Numbuh 1, Hailey you've gotta snap out of it"! Yoon-Hee said then got grabbed by Nigel Spankulot. "Got ya any last words before we spank the curd out of you"? He asked shirking and ready to spank her. "Jom haesbich eul sayonghal su". Yoon-Hee said. "In English please". Nigel Spankulot said. "What I said was you could use some sunlight"! She said as the windows and doors opened. Everyone screamed and it was 7:00 am and everyone turned back to normal.

Once everyone was normal everyone's butt didn't hurt as much. But Yoon-Hee still wasn't sure about them being normal. "Yoon-Hee"? Numbuh 2 asked normal again and this time it's real. "AH"! Yoon-Hee said with a yelp and jumped behind the couch and held a pillow for protection. "Please don't spank me! I can help you guys just don't spank or kill me"! Yoon-Hee said with a pillow. Numbuh 1 just chuckled. "Geez don't be so dramatic, I'm back to myself again and I'm not joking. I'd never kill you or spank any kid ever". Numbuh 1 said smiling and was normal. "Yoon-Hee are you okay"? Hailey asked normal.

"I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm". Yoon-Hee said scared and was afraid it was a trap again. "Don't worry me and Numbuh 1 aren't Spank Happy Vampire's anymore". Hailey said with her arm around Numbuh 1. "Put the pillow down and look at us". Numbuh 1 said calmly. Yoon-Hee put the pillow down but put her hands in front of her face. "Open your eyes girl we don't bite". Numbuh 5 said normal. Yoon-Hee lowered her hands and slowly opened her eyes. "See were ourselves again don't be scared mate". Numbuh 4 said normal. "You guys are normal I'm so happy your not gonna spank me anymore"! She said happy and hugged her best friend. "I'm very proud of you. What you did was brave and I'm sorry I was trying to spank you, I'd never hurt you". Hailey said hugging her young friend.

"Yeah I'm sorry for almost spanking you Yoon-Hee". He said smiling. "You called me stupid and caused me to have an asthma attack". She said quietly. "Oh wow I'm really sorry I never meant to do that ever". Nigel said rubbing the back of his neck. "That's okay I know it wasn't you". Yoon-Hee said smiling. "Oh um sorry about stretching you on the cheek Numbuh 1". Hailey said. "That's alright I deserved that, that wasn't me". He said. "Yeah it was vampire Numbuh 1 silly"! Numbuh 3 said happy. "Okay, okay even though you weren't an operative you saved us and I'm very proud of you in honor I'm making an official Kids Next Door Operative. Numbuh 8". Numbuh 1 said putting a metal around her neck.

Yoon-Hee was speechless and yet so happy at the same time. "Oh my gosh this is so-so cool and a huge honor, Nigel-I mean Numbuh 1 thank you so much". Yoon-Hee said smiling real big and cute and was blushing coral. "Hehehe your welcome". Numbuh 1 said ruffling her hair. "See I told you were KND material girl". Hailey said smiling at her friend. "We're looking forward to having you in our Sector". Numbuh 2 said. "Yeah mate". Numbuh 4 said.

THE END. Well like it? Oh and I did get to see Operation L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. in English and it was awesome! Till then see you in the next story I write.


End file.
